Protection Remade
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sequel to ‘All in a Day’s Work’ Phantom has returned after the wedding with Takemaru and is out for Kagome’s and Sesshoumaru’s baby Maru – This is a remake by my friend Gieshababe192 who made a massive improvement, thanks girl


Summary: Sequel to 'All in a Day's Work' Phantom has returned after the wedding with Takemaru and is out for Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's baby Maru – This is a remake by my friend Gieshababe192

**Protection (Remake)**

It has been 5 years since the wedding and birth of the new born Prince Maru. He is 5 years old now and adored by his parents, except when…

CRASH!

"Maru, what was that?"

"Nothing Mother."

Sighing, Kagome walked into the hallway to see Maru on the ground frantically gathering pieces of the broken vase. Burn marks cover the hallway walls.

"Maru, what have you been doing?" Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Maru jumped up, surprised, and then said, "Nothing."

"Oh really. Then should I assume that you had nothing to do with these burn marks?"

"Maybe."

"Were you practicing your poison whip again?"

Maru hung his head. "I just wanna be strong, like daddy."

"Maru, you'll be as strong as your father some day, I promise. Right now, you're too young to use your poison whip. Your father will train you when you're older. Can't you stay my little boy for a while longer?"

"O.k. mommy. I won't try to use the poison whip again. I promise."

"Good. Now finish cleaning up this mess and then go to your room. You are not to come out until a servant comes to get you for dinner."

"Yes mother."

Kagome walked off to find Sesshoumaru, leaving Maru to finish the job. He was a good boy and she knew he would obey her.

She knocked on Sesshoumaru's study's door, "Sessho? You in here?"

"Come on in."

Kagome went to his desk and sat down in his lap.

"Maru is so much like you. He was trying to use his whip again."

"Oh was he now?"

"Mhmm. He burnt up the hallway outside the storage room."

"I'll have that fixed."

Kagome giggled and gave him a quick kiss, then stood up.

"Get back to work."

"Yes my Lady," Sesshoumaru laughed.

Later that night Inutaisho was playing with Maru in the garden.

"Can't catch me grandfather!" Maru shouted as he took off. His speed was a joke to Inutaisho but, being the good grandfather he was, he laughed and followed sluggishly.

"Aww," Kagome sighed as she watched, "How cute are they."

She was just about to call out to them when the wind started to pick up. She sensed a familiar power.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up. In a strong gust Takemaru and Phantom appeared. Inutaisho sped up and picked up Maru.

"Takemaru, Phantom, what are my least favourite brothers doing here," Inutaisho growled.

"I'm here with my favourite brother to bring down your son, and I want Kagome as mine," Phantom laughed, "And hey maybe I'll take that little kid and eat him, you like dog don't you Takemaru?"

"Oh course, but I'm not stupid enough to try eating that kid."

"And why not? He's just a small brat."

"He'll have inherited his mother's powers."

"Good catch brother. Fine, we'll just kill him."

Sesshoumaru rushed into the garden, followed by Kagome, and unsheathed his sword.

"Phantom, Takemaru, get away from my son."

"Aww. Father wants to save his son," Takemaru scoffed, "Now how about you be a good little prince and shut up." Using his speed he ran, to Sesshoumaru and stabbed him through with his own sword. Takemaru smiled as he pulled the sword out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and then dulled as he fell to the ground dead. Kagome shrieked and embraced her dead lover.

"Sesshoumaru, don't die, please! We have to raise a child together," She took his hand and sobbed, "You can't leave me."

Phantom laughed as she turned to face him.

"If you think I'd go to you, think again." She reached over, grabbed her husband's dagger, and pointed it at her heart, then turned to Maru.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Then, she ran herself through and died next to her lover with his hand still in her grasp...

Even though it all happened 14 years ago, the memories were still fresh in Maru's mind. His grandfather, now dead of old age, had managed to murder his great uncles for causing his family so much pain. He had never been able to forgive his mother for leaving him. He just couldn't understand her human emotions. He never had a family of his own, and he hadn't spoken to the only other family had, his uncle Inuyasha, in years. He was left alone in the world. It was only out of respect that he visited his family's grave every year.

He had taken over the western lands, but not that it had helped them. He had become a cold and ruthless man. The child he used to be is now dead and hates everybody.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one more than the old one**


End file.
